One Night, AllTooFamiliar
by Kaiun
Summary: This ritual was all too familiar. The same scene played out every night, but perhaps it shouldn't change. AxC light fluff. Enjoy.


**Okay, this is the first story I've written in a while. The idea came from a few other fics I've read, so thanks for inspiration. **

**I wonder if I would get caught if I said that I did own GS/GSD? Knowing my luck, I would. I don't, so, no worries.**

The heading was same the same on every piece of paper that crossed her desk. "To the Head Representative. . ." After dark her eyes barely traveled farther that those first few words. Even though she did not finish her work, she sat dutifully, pretending to be the leader that she was expected to be. Ever watchful, ever alert, ever the workaholic brazen fighter who never forgot Orb's ideals. Cagalli never did forget her duty to her country, to her father. But no matter how hard she tried, she still could not fill Uzumi's shoes. No matter how many bills she signed or how many meetings she attended, she always felt that she had not been born to fill the role of her late father.

Dilated amber eyes settled on a small desk clock to her left. The time just added to her burden. "Why am I still here?" she asked no one in an exhausted, half-joking way. More often recently, the role of the "working-woman" had really been taking its toll on her. However unfit she knew she was, she also knew that running the country was her responsibility, hers alone. Quietly, she rubbed her eyes as if trying to wake herself. Sufficiently red-eyed, Cagalli rose from her desk to start her walk home. After all, she was not getting anything accomplished here anyway.

Being the last person out of the office, she locked the door behind her. At least the night air was cool enough to keep her awake on her walk home. It was a decent walk, to say the least, but one she made everyday. She passed the same corporate buildings, the same residential district, and the same small park that she had passed so many times before. What made matters worse was that she knew that she would have to deal with the same old thing when she got home tonight as she did every night. She knew the steps by heart.

Walking inside, the first thing she did was kick off her shoes. Next, she walked into the kitchen to procure a glass of milk before heading upstairs to her bedroom. The bed was an all-too-welcoming sight. Perhaps the only thing she enjoyed more than a good night's sleep in her bed was sharing that bed with her all-too-familiar blue-haired companion. Too bad for her, Athrun was already asleep in his room, just down the hall.

Shaking off the rest of her stress and down-heartedness, she undressed and got ready for bed. Before crawling under her sheets, she opened the top drawer to her nightstand and pulled out a small piece of jewelry. She never wore it in public, and she never wore it when _he_ was around. The ring that Athrun had given her so long ago was her keepsake that sometimes kept her company when she spent lonely nights by herself. The small stone glittered in the little bit of moonlight that slipped through her window. She knew that she may never be able to balance a family against her career, but that did not mean that she did not want to try.

She slipped the ring onto her finger, pretending that she was somewhere else with a different set of responsibilities. Her dream held images of a family that kept her far away from politics and papers. Her only duty was making sure that the kids made it to the bus on time. This little fantasy of life so much simpler nursed her into sleep.

Sprawled on top of the bed, too tired to even cover herself with her comforter, was just where Athrun found her. He snuck in quietly to her room after hearing her come in. He crept over to her bedside to see if she was already asleep, even though he already knew the answer. He knelt down, resting his head by hears on her pillow. His eyes traced her face, the same as he did most every night. Her soft features rested completely relaxed before him. As he did so many nights, he gently brushed her bangs out of her face and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He knew the steps by heart; starting with a glance down to her left hand to find his ring marking her love and loyalty to him. Then, with the patience that came from many nights of practice, he slipped the ring off and placed it back in her nightstand drawer. She never wore it in front of him anyway.

With the ring secured, he would turn off her lights and tuck her in under her sheets and comforter. Two things remained to be done before he could leave. The first was making sure her alarm was set. The second was carefully crawling into bed next to the love of his life. Taking great care not to wake his sleeping beauty, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

It was a scene that was all-too-familiar. The way she came home and the way he tucked her in was a ritual that went on night after night. In the morning, when the alarm clock would sound, Athrun would reach over and hit the snooze before Cagalli would have a chance to stir. He then, would slide out of bed and creep back down the hall to his room. About ten minutes later, he would be greeted by the sound of his Princess smacking the crap out of her alarm. But that game could wait until the morning, tonight was all about the serenity found by two hearts thrown together by fate.

Athrun hugged Cagalli gently and whispered a quiet "good night" in her ear. To his surprise, his companion rolled over in his arms. She now faced him, snuggling her face into his neck and shoulders. Not wanting to wake her, Athrun remained unmoved and silent watching her. Softly, she whispered, "I missed you, Athrun."

Not knowing if she knew he was there or not, Athrun acted in the only way he could think of. He whispered back, just as softly, "I've missed you too." Perhaps Cagalli was dreaming, perhaps she was awake, but whatever her state of consciousness was, she smiled. There, the two slept, enjoying a game of make-believe that they were married and had a family. Their only responsibilities were to each other and no one could contest that.

Come morning, they both knew better, but that did not mean that they did not want to try.

Perhaps things will all be different, tomorrow.

**Please Review, even after this grows old and the text faded to grey. Know that words last forever, and emotion cannot be undone.**


End file.
